


Passing Inspection

by Fanless



Series: Esoterica [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanless/pseuds/Fanless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druxy (ˈdrʌksɪ). Adjective. Word forms: druxier,  druxiest. </p><p>Definition: (of wood) having decayed white spots.</p><p>Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Inspection

Strexcorp’s supervisory units are designed to be subtly aesthetically pleasing to the largest common denominator. Open-faced, youthful yet mature enough to inspire confidence, slightly androgynous in the fashion of old porcelain dolls. Judged on physical construction alone, unit D4-N1-3L would be considered a beauty by any gender standard.

This is what it has been told. It looks at itself in the mirror and concludes that this assessment is sound.

Physical beauty is Strex operatives’ highest priority. Anything can be sanctioned if its committer is enchanting enough, after all. Anything.

Daniel smiles, and the blackness leaks through its perfect white teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt notes for the definition of this word on the original post ("Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside") are actually kind of BS, but I used it nonetheless.


End file.
